


Умен тот отец, что узнает собственного ребенка

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Вековечная Тьма зубаста…





	Умен тот отец, что узнает собственного ребенка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it is a wise father that knows his own child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375094) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



> Примечание автора: написано на заявку «Сильмариллион, любой феаноринг. В Вековечной Тьме таится нечто большее, чем просто темнота»  
> Примечание переводчика: в названии употреблена цитата из «Венецианского купца» Шекспира

Чей-то голос обратился к нему, близкий – и в то же время невозможно далекий:  
– Куруфинве Атаринке! Последуешь ли ты на мой Зов?  
Он все еще боролся – чувствовал, как дрожат его залитые кровью легкие, а сердце отмеряет последний неуверенный удар, – и сказал:  
– Я следую только Клятве моего отца, как в жизни, так и в смерти.  
И голос загрохотал:  
– Как пожелаешь.  
А потом была темнота. И в этой темноте что-то шевелилось.  
Он моргнул. Раз, другой – бесполезно… Зачем нужно острое эльфийское зрение, когда у него больше нет глаз – и здесь нечего видеть?   
Что-то приближалось.  
Гордость, наконец, оставила его; и теперь его обуревала надежда пополам с тревогой.  
Он позвал:  
– Отец?  
И оно пришло к нему, обжигая дыханием, впиваясь зубами.  
Это был не его отец.  
Или уже не он – очень, очень давно...


End file.
